<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skating on the Lake by rosewoodandhoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815259">Skating on the Lake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewoodandhoney/pseuds/rosewoodandhoney'>rosewoodandhoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skating on the Lake [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewoodandhoney/pseuds/rosewoodandhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queenie and her papa go skating on the frozen lake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queenie Goldstein &amp; Mr. Goldstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skating on the Lake [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skating on the Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small child was unstable as her papa coaxed her onto the frozen lake. Moving on the blades of ice skates was something she had only ever witnessed other children and adults doing, but her papa felt it was time for her to learn the ropes.</p><p>“It’s alright, Queenie,” he told her softly, taking both of her hands in his and moving slowly, “Papa’s got ya. Just let me guide ya, yeah?”</p><p>She wasn’t able to see it, but the softest of smiles made its way onto her papa’s face, a twinkle to his eyes. She was settled in front of him, as that helped him guide her and also see where he was going. The lake was nearly devoid of people, but they could never be too careful. “Okay, Papa,” came the girl’s little voice.</p><p>Though her legs were still unsteady, she tried to mimic the movements she had seen the other children make. Her papa was able to prevent her from falling and hurting herself. “Who taught you to skate?” she asked as she tried the same movements again with limited success.</p><p>Her papa chuckled, probably thinking back to his own childhood and his first attempts at skating on this very lake alongside Bow Bridge. “My pa.”</p><p>A giggle escaped the girl. “Grandpa Benji?” She glanced back in time to see him nod at her question, her legs halted in their futile movements. It would take much more than a single day to learn the art of ice skating. “Can we go faster, Papa?”</p><p>“Of course,” he said, “Hold on tight, darling.” With that, he lifted her to his hip and picked up his pace. She watched the world move by so fast as they circled the lake, going under the bridge several times, before they ended up exactly where they had begun. </p><p>He ended the final go-around with a spin, pulling another giggle from his daughter. “Was that fun?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah! Can we do that again?”</p><p>“How about tomorrow? We gotta get home to your ma and Tina.”</p><p>She sighed in disappointment; however, she agreed that it was a good time to head back. Winter would be sticking around for a while yet, so she would have many chances to improve her skating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, leaves kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>